


Under the Jewelled Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Highway robbery's a crime, James.""My name is Bucky."





	Under the Jewelled Sky

_As I was going over the northern English mountains_

Bucky gripped the reins, pulling them back and bringing the horse to a halt. Before him sat a man, dressed in a fine suit of dark blue turquoise velvet, a cream waistcoat with buttons covered in a gold cloth accenting the gold lace that ran down the front of the coat and on the pockets and cuffs. He sat at a table, counting money and paying Bucky no mind. Finally, after watching the man place another shilling on the pile nearest him, Bucky cleared his throat.

The man looked up from the shining coin in his hand. “Yes?”

Bucky’s heart dropped into his stomach. The man’s eyes were bluer than the ocean, chased with green.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Bucky swallowed and narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

The man threw the coin down, it rolled on the table before falling flat. “Captain Rogers.”

_I met with Captain Rogers and his money he was counting._

“Captain, hm?” Bucky titled his head back, shifting his weight in the saddle.

“Yes, I received that title after the Battle of Dettingen, two years ago.”

Bucky reached to his side and drew his pistol, drawing the hammer back. He wrapped the reins around his wrist and drew his rapier.

_I first produced my pistol and I then produced my rapier_

“Stand and deliver! Your money or your life!”

Rogers threw his hands up, his eyes blown wide.

“I’ve heard of you. You’re--”

“I know who I am.”

_Saying “Stand and deliver” for he were a bold deceiver._

Rogers lowered his hands slowly. “Take it. Take it, please. Just don’t shoot me.”

Bucky considered the offer, chewing on his lip as he churned the options over in his mind. After a long moment, he slowly lowered the hammer on the flintlock, not wanting to set the gun off. He tucked it back into his belt, unwrapped the reins from around his wrist, and replaced his rapier in his belt.

Rogers breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Bucky rode closer to the table, dismounting and holding the reins fast with one hand as he approached the table. With his other hand he scraped the shillings and pence into a haversack worn across one shoulder.

_I counted out his money and it made a pretty penny_

Bucky touched his tricorn as he remounted. “Pleasure.” He paused, lowering his heels in the stirrups. “Captain.”

Rogers said nothing, did nothing, just stayed sat there, looking at the now-empty table. His eyes flew up and met Bucky’s briefly before he lowered them again. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then shook his head, thought better of it, and closed his mouth again.

Bucky spurred his horse on and continued up the mountain path. He didn’t have to travel much further before he reached his home. Tucked high up in the mountains of Northumberland, the small cottage was sheltered from the greater society. Bucky brought his horse to the front of the house and dismounted, leading the horse to a nearby tree and tying the reins to a low-hanging branch.

“ _Seas_.” He patted the mare’s neck. “ _Agus lìbhrig _.” He laughed at his joke as he walked to the house, opening the door and gently closing it behind him.__

“Oh good, you’re back.” Peggy straightened up from the pot she had been stirring.

Bucky hung his cloak and coat over a chair, then placed his flintlock and rapier upon the table. “What are you cooking?” He set his haversack down on the table with a clink.

_I put it in me pocket and I took it home to Peggy._

She swung the pot back over the fire. “Soup.” Her eyes widened when she spied the haversack on the table.

_She sighed and she swore that she never would deceive me_

“Get a good haul today?”

_But the devil take the women for they never can be easy._

“Oh, better than good. Don’t save my plate, I’m going straight to bed.”

_I went up to my chamber, all for to take a slumber_

_I dreamt of gold and jewels and for sure it was no wonder._

While Bucky slept, Peggy took his pistol and drew the charge from it, filling it with water in place of gunpowder.

_But Peggy drew me charges and she filled them up with water_

When that was finished, Peggy took Bucky’s rapier and left off down the road, never to return.

_Then sent for Captain Rogers to be ready for the slaughter._

_And it was early in the morning, just before I rose to travel_

Bucky heard tromping when he rose the next morning. Someone was headed his way. Cautiously he peered through the curtains of the upper room window. There, walking through the underbrush, were three men, and Captain Rogers.

_Up comes a band of footmen and likewise Captain Rogers_

Bucky rushed down the stairs, grabbing his pistol on his way to the door.

_I first produced me pistol for she’d stolen away me rapier_

He threw the door open and put on smile that was as deadly as it was dazzling. “Captain! Welcome to my humble home. I’m afraid I wasn’t expecting you--”

“Really? Then why is there a gun in your hand?”

Bucky holstered the pistol. “I’m a highwayman Captain. If you had any idea the number of enemies I have…” He winked at the speechless Rogers.

Rogers blushed, but regained his composure. “I challenge you to a duel.”

“Very well. If I win, you let me free.”

“If I win, we take you to Newgate.”

“Very well.” Bucky stepped from the house, and he and the Captain stood back-to-back while one of the others—Sam—counted to ten. With each number, the two took a step away from each other.

“Ten!”

Rogers turned and shot in the air, while Bucky’s gun only clicked.

_But I couldn't shoot the water, so a prisoner I was taken._

“I’m satisfied. Come along, Newgate’s very far from here and we don’t have all day.”

As it turned out, it took the five of them all day just to get to the bottom of the mountains, and it was dark by the time Rogers broke the silence that had set in among them.

“Do you know of anywhere we could stop for the night?”

Bucky shifted in the saddle. His ass was sore and his head hurt, but he thought for a moment. “There’s an inn just around the corner. I know the owner, he owes me a favor. I’m sure he’ll let us stay the night.”

So they rounded the corner and rode on, until a dark timbered building came into view. A sign above the door depicted a cranberry-colored fish. After tying up the four horses, Bucky was the first to enter the establishment.

“Hey, if it isn’t my favorite _salteador de caminos_! How are you, man?! Long time no see.” Luis, the owner, came bounding over to the table where Bucky was sat.

“Hi Luis. I’ve been better. My wife left me, took my rapier, ruined my pistol, took all the money I had.”

“Ai _hombre_ , _lo siento_ _hermano_.”

“Thank you Luis.”

The door opened and closed, and Luis bounded over to the newcomers.

“Welcome to _The Red Herring_ —Oh no. Hermano, you didn’t tell me you was in trouble man.”

“I’m sorry Luis, but we just need somewhere to stay for the night. Do you have anything?”

Luis sighed. “I’ve got three rooms. So four of you will have to double up.”

“Riley and I will bunk together.” San offered, glancing at the other man.

“And I have to stay with the prisoner. That means Clint, you get your own room.”

Clint threw his fists in the air, mouthing silent ‘yes’es.

“Well, that settles it. We’ll be up for breakfast, Luis.” Bucky stood from the table, pushing the chair back in.

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out for you all.”

“Come on Captain, let’s go. I’m tired.”

\---

Bucky had been imprisoned for a month when he received a visitor.

“Well, if it isn’t Captain Rogers.”

The Irishman had changed since the last they met. His hair was longer, and he was sporting a full beard. He pulled up a chair and sat heavily in it.

“I’m not here to berate you.”

“Oh?”

“I’m here to help you.”

“Really? Need I remind you, you’re the one who put me here in the first place.”

“Highway robbery’s a crime, James.”

“My name is Bucky.”

Rogers glanced around quickly, then turned back to Bucky. “I want to help you escape. You’re sitting on death’s doorstep as it is.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I’ll come back tonight, say I’m transferring you to another prison. Once we’re out past the guards and down the road, we’re safe.”

“Where will we go?”

Rogers grinned. “Have you ever been to Ireland?”

“ _And if he'll go with me, we’ll go rovin’ in Kilkenny,  
And I’m sure he’ll treat me better than my own mis-sporting Peggy_.”

\---

Rogers had been right, the tiny island was the perfect place for them to flee to. 

They were content with their lives; Rogers was still a Captain in the Army, as it was whispered about that he had been the one to execute The Gentleman Thief just last year. No one in Kilkeel had any idea that the very thief lived in their town, and with the Captain no less. And their lives were quite peaceful. Until one day, when Bucky turned to Rogers and asked:

“Have you ever thought about highway robbery? You’d make a great highwayman.”

_There’s whiskey in the jar._

**Author's Note:**

> Seas agus lìbhrig: Gaelic, stand and deliver
> 
> Salteador de caminos: Spanish, highwayman


End file.
